


I'll Show You Mine (If You Show Me Yours)

by igotfiregirl



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Just a little bit of Angst, M/M, Nothing explicit, Swords, Zukka Week 2021, but how old are they? nobody knows, mature for adult content, pop culture references, they move in together and learn some things, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotfiregirl/pseuds/igotfiregirl
Summary: In which Sokka asks Zuko to move in with him and they find a mutual love of swords.ZukkaWeek 2021
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	I'll Show You Mine (If You Show Me Yours)

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! please accept my humble little fluff for Day1: Swords of ZukkaWeek!

“You don’t mean that.” Zuko laughed at Sokka, his eyes cast down, burning holes in the scratchy blue and white couch cushions that smelt of beer, weed, and the distinct smell of a couch from the 90’s. “That’s absurd.” He rolled the warm mug between his hands, nervous and fidgety.

“It is not!” Sokka snatched the mug right out of Zuko’s hands, taking caution to not spill a drop of the tea he’d made for his boyfriend. It took Sokka a while to figure out exactly how to make tea, and this was the first cup Zuko seemed to actually enjoy. He placed a hand on Zuko’s chest, preventing him from ending up in Sokka’s lap trying to get his cup back. 

“Sokka!” Punctuated with a loud smack on Sokka’s leg. Sokka shook his head and put the cup down on the end table. 

“Tell me how it just never came up in conversation - over the last year and a half - that all of your shit’s  _ in a storage unit. _ ” His legs came down off the coffee table, and Zuko knew that Sokka meant business. Zuko instinctively got smaller; sinking back onto his heels and caving in his chest. 

“You know Uncle doesn’t have a lot of room. I’m still sleeping on the pullout.” Zuko’s hands dropped, but otherwise stayed deathly still in his crouch on Sokka’s couch. 

Sokka just sighed and tugged on Zuko’s arm; an invitation that Zuko could never refuse, and would never be used to. This time he only put his forehead to Sokka’s shoulder. 

“What if I like things the way they are?”

“What if I don’t?” Sokka turned his head to kiss the top of Zuko’s, but it was too late. “Shit, no, babe-”

“Are you unhappy?” Barely above a whisper, and Zuko’s spine turned into a steel rod. Sokka really wished that the sheer terror on Zuko’s face wasn’t something he was used to. He reached over for Zuko’s hand and was met with no resistance, but Zuko didn’t squeeze back. 

“Never. When you’re around, I am never unhappy, that’s why-”

“But if I moved in, then sometimes you would be unhappy when I’m around, and then you’re gonna start hating me and-” Sokka groaned and laid back, shutting his eyes. “See! You’re unhappy right now. Liar. Give me back my tea.” Zuko shook his hand free so he could lean over Sokka. 

“I’m not unhappy,” Sokka stopped Zuko again, maneuvering them to be able to get under Zuko, pull him in, and lay them down. His head hit the hard arm just right and he winced. “I just don’t understand why you’re so against moving in with me.” Zuko only fought Sokka for a second before melting into him, snuggling into Sokka’s chest so he wouldn’t have to look at that puppy pout he  _ knows _ is on Sokka’s face. 

“‘M not  _ against _ , I just… I’m hard to live with.” Sokka  _ laughs _ , and coils his arms tighter around Zuko. 

“Do you see how I live?” Zuko joins Sokka in laughter. “The takeout from last month? Still in the fridge.”

“Oh shit I forgot about that. Aw, my mu shu pork…” He looked longingly at the fridge. “We should get take out again soon-” Zuko was silenced by Sokka’s quick taps on his side. Right. Off topic, avoidance, blahblahblahhh. 

“We can get take out the night you move in. Deal?” Zuko snuggled closer, thinking. On one hand, Uncle never accepted any rent Zuko tried to give him. On the other, he really did love Sokka. Somehow, on a third hand, Zuko thought he’d have to deal with living alone for a while after Uncle inevitably kicked him out. Because he’s hard to live with. 

So Zuko just stared into Sokka’s living room. The apartment was very small; three rooms and a hallway. Somehow all of Sokka’s shit fit perfectly, but that meant no room for Zuko. Who was he to expect Sokka to change for him?

“Space Station Alpha to Zuko. Do you read?” Sokka shimmied his shoulders, hoping to breathe life back into the love of his life. 

“Copy.” Zuko nodded; he was still around. With a sigh he pushed himself up unto his forearms to look at Sokka. 

“Hey beautiful, what’s going on in there? The lights are on but the curtains are closed.” Zuko blushed and drummed on his chest. 

“I just-” Zuko tapped his fingers on Sokka’s chest, no longer meeting Sokka’s eyes. “Theresnoroomforme.” He stole a quick glance before grabbing his tea - finally - off the end table. “Loser.”

It took Sokka’s brain a minute to catch up, between Zuko’s innate ability to make sentences sound like single words and his soft whisper. “Hey,” Sokka sat them up again, taking Zuko’s now empty mug and put it on the top of the couch. “Please look at me?” Sokka took Zuko’s face in his hands and watched patiently as Zuko’s eyes darted everywhere, meeting his eyes then looking away just as quick. He knew eye contact was hard for Zuko and was willing to wait forever to see those golden apple eyes. Zuko wiggled his legs out from underneath him to sit square in Sokka’s lap. 

“Sorry, I-” Zuko started, still not looking at Sokka. 

“It’s okay baby, can I at least have your ears on me?” Zuko trained his eye on the fridge - specifically a picture of them on vacation - and nodded. 

“Listen to me, I would throw away everything I own for you. You’re worth more to me than any little trinket or poster.” Finally, Zuko looked at Sokka with something so rare that Sokka thought he’d actually never see it on Zuko’s face. Hope. 

“I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You didn’t.” Zuko opened his mouth to argue, but quickly realized he couldn’t. So instead he looked away again and sipped his now cold tea. How was it that it was  _ still good cold?  _ Was Sokka practicing?

“You don’t have to be alone in this world, Zuko. I want you around me, all the time-”

“Is this real talk time?” Zuko’s eyes snapped back to Sokka’s, hope replaced with tentative fear. 

“Unfortunately, some of us  _ like _ to tell the love of their lives about their feelings.” Sokka nodded solemly. 

“Okayokayokayokay shit uh… okay.” Zuko took a big breath and nodded. Usually, even though it fucked with his anxiety, Zuko liked being told beforehand for having real talk time. It was easier to handle. 

“I don’t want to spend another minute not living with you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, I thought maybe we weren’t there yet ‘cause you never mentioned it either.” Sokka brought his hands to Zuko’s forearms and held them. “I’m in love with you Zuko. I want you around forever.” Zuko cleared his throat, looking away for a split second before running his fingers over Sokka’s beard. He was keeping it short for a little while now and Zuko really liked it. 

“I am literally unable to talk about forever right now, but we can compromise at always?” Zuko gave Sokka the smallest of smiles, and Sokka’s face lit up. “You are the love of my life too. But, babe?” Sokka gripped Zuko’s forearms tighter. 

“Anything. Anything you want the answers already yes.” Zuko’s face split into a devious smirk and Sokka  _ knew _ what Zuko was about to say. Sokka was  _ such an idiot _ .

“We’re getting rid of this fucking couch.”

~

Sokka was already on the sidewalk waving as Zuko rounded the corner. He pulled up right beside Sokka and turned off the car. By the time he gathered his “carry-on” things that lived in the passenger seat, Sokka was opening his door. 

“Welcome home beautiful.” Sokka bent into the car to place a soft kiss on Zuko’s lips, and Zuko smiled. “When are we going to get the rest of your stuff?” Sokka eyed the five boxes in the back seat and figured there was more. 

“There’s… no more. This is it. Well, this and the things in the trunk.” Zuko pulled open the back door and wondered what his father would say about the damage caused by a careless driver. Probably something along the lines of  _ we’re rich just get a new one.  _

But he loved his shitty maxima. He bought it with money  _ he  _ earned, filled it with gas  _ he  _ pumped. 

He met Sokka’s eyes, both their arms filled with his stuff. Sokka smiled widely before turning to the small house his apartment was in. Zuko was making a life for himself. And he’d never felt better. With a stupid, goofy smile, he chased Sokka up the stairs. 

Zuko hipchecked the opened-just-a-crack door, then kicked it closed with a little too much force. “When are we getting a new couch?” Called from the front hall, Zuko appeared around the corner. Zuko set down the two boxes he had on the small kitchen table, and once more Zuko was shocked at Sokka’s ability to fit two tables and a full sized couch in what he not-so-affectionately called the Litchen (combination living room/kitchen).

“You’ve just walked into our home for the first time and already with the couch.” Sokka rolled his eyes. Zuko’s dopey smile only got bigger, a smile that makes Sokka’s heart flutter. 

“That couch is my arch nemesis. Do you know how many times I hit my head when we can’t seem to make it the four steps to the bed?” Zuko met Sokka halfway in the litchen, practically falling into his arms, hands on Sokka’s chest. 

“Whaddya think about giving my very lovely old couch one hell of a send off?” Sokka wagged his eyebrows and shimmied his hips. Zuko drummed his hands on Sokka’s chest and laughed. “What? Don’t feel like letting me hit your head on the arm today?” Sokka laughed his way through the sentence. 

“If my car gets hit again you’re paying for the damages.” Zuko tilted his head down so he could look at Sokka through his lashes while he pulled on Sokka’s collar. 

“You’re such a cheap date.” Zuko couldn’t argue with that. Instead he captured Sokka’s lips in a searing kiss and let Sokka pull him, crashing down into the very old scratchy couch. 

“Oh sure,” Zuko said into Sokka’s lips, “pretend like you don’t like it.” He trapped Sokka’s hips with his knees and wrapped his arms around Sokka’s neck. Sokka smiled and moved to kiss a trail up to Zuko’s good ear. 

“I love it.” Zuko chuckled and placed a kiss on Sokka’s temple. 

“I love you.”

~

Of course they got the grocery carriage with a bum wheel, which made pushing it through the parking lot an actual nightmare. Sokka was relieved to finally be at the car. 

“Can we  _ please _ eat all the Dunkaroo’s for dinner?” Sokka pleaded with Zuko while he unlocked  _ their _ maxima. 

“No.” Zuko ducked into the driver’s seat to pull the latch that opens the trunk.

“Pwease!” Sokka imitated one of his favorite Tiktoker’s and Zuko just laughed at him. 

“The answers still no, sweetheart.” Zuko opened the trunk and Sokka laid his eyes on the sexiest thing he’d ever laid his eyes on. The look on his face must have tipped Zuko off to something he was clearly missing, and looked behind him and had an ‘oh’ moment. 

“Damn, I forgot these were in here.” Zuko shrugged. 

“You just…  _ forgot _ about a trunk  _ full of swords? _ ” Sokka stared at Zuko while he unloaded the cart. “Oh I know you’re not gonna put the groceries on those.”

“What should I do, put them on the damn roof? The backseat is full of Aang and Katara’s shit.” Zuko plopped the bags on his swords, making them clash against each other. 

“Be kind to them!” Sokka gasped; the mistreatment of swords will not stand in this house. 

“It’s not like we have anywhere to put them anyway. If you’re gonna just stand there at least go start the car.” Zuko threw the keys at Sokka who did as he was told. 

“I won’t let you mistreat them. I’ll look at wall mounts on Etsy.” Sokka came around to grab the empty cart and push it across the empty parking lot and into the cart return. 

“You really want to display my swords like that? You’d feel, I dunno, safe around them?” Zuko slid into the driver's seat, letting Sokka close his door behind him. Always chivalrous. 

“Every day it’s some new anxiety with you.” Sokka said affectionately when he plopped into the passenger seat, immediately leaning over to plant a kiss on Zuko’s cheek. “Wait until you see Space Sword.” 

Zuko’s interest was more than piqued, and he may have, totally accidentally, peeled out of the parking lot. “A year and a half and our mutual love of swords never came up. Never a dull moment with you.” Zuko reached for Sokka’s hand over the gearshift. “I wanna learn things about you forever.”

Sokka stared at Zuko the whole way home, leaning over to kiss him at every stop sign and every red light.

~

When the wall mounts were finally delivered, Zuko and Sokka had a field day in their apartment. The layout had to be just right - not too many in one space, how high should they be, screwed in securely. 

In the end, Zuko’s very nice red and blue dual dao’s ended up crossed on the wall, right above the very old, concussion inducing, scratchy, blue and grey couch.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Be on the lookout for my other fics for this week! I love you all, come find me on tumblr @bongripsncoffee


End file.
